


Sanctify

by Thefiretailedweasel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Religious Guilt, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefiretailedweasel/pseuds/Thefiretailedweasel
Summary: He was supposed to be holy, but God, that boy looked like sin…____Matthew is a preacher's kid that fucks a cute kid in the basement.Inspired by "Sanctify" by Years and Years.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Matthew wanted to focus on his father's message. He really did. However, the boy behind him had other plans. He had earbuds in and was humming some song and it was pissing Matthew off. He whipped around, glaring at the boy, who pulled out one earbud and looked back at him, puzzled.

“Cut it out,” Matthew spat.

“Cut what out?” the boy purred, looking up at Matthew with big, innocent eyes.

Matthew felt his heart jump. He hated how cute this boy was and he hated how he felt about him.  _ I am not supposed to be this way. _

Matthew narrowed his eyes to mask his embarrassment. “Humming. I can’t focus.”

“Then focus on me instead, baby.” The boy winked and Matthew felt rage surge through him. Just as he was gearing up to punch him, he felt his mother gripping his arm.

“Matthew! Focus,” she hissed.

Matthew turned back around in his seat, sending one last glare at the boy before he did.

Trying to focus was even harder then. The boy would put his hands over the back of Matthew’s seat every now and then, trailing his fingers down Matthew’s shoulders and sending shivers down his spine.

Matthew swallowed hard. His mother noticed his discomfort and glared at the boy, who backed off with his hands raised in surrender. Matthew smirked. Not even a cheeky guy like him would dare mess with the priest’s wife.

\---

Matthew stretched as the service finally ended, flipping his bible shut and getting ready to stand up when a hand tapped him from behind. He turned around to see the same guy staring at him. Matthew scrunched up his face. “What do  _ you _ want?”

The boy thought for a moment then said “The name’s Hayden. And to answer your question, you.”

Matthew had to take a moment to process this. “Wh-what?”

“I. want. You.” Hayden murmured, getting closer and closer. “Now.”

Matthew’s face flushed red. “You- I- What?”

Hayden looked annoyed now. “God, for such a smart kid you really are bad at taking a hint.”

“What is wrong with you?! Don’t you know where we are? Who I am?! This isn’t that kind of place!” Matthew’s voice rose in volume and Hayden grimaced.

Matthew was about to say something else when Hayden slapped a hand over his mouth. “God,  _ okay _ ! Geez, you don’t need to be such a bitch about it!”

Matthew stared incredulously. This kid  _ had _ to be messing with him.

“Anyways, you dance, right? Wanna see something I’ve been working on?”

Matthew raised an eyebrow at the idea of this kid doing  _ any _ dance, but he sighed and grumbled, “Okay, fine.”

The boy beamed and grabbed Matthew’s hand, pulling him towards the staircase that led to the basement.

“Woah, woah, woah. Where are you taking me?!”

“Downstairs? Duh. There’s plenty of space and no people.”

Matthew glanced at his mother, who was busy talking to some of the other sisters.  _ It shouldn’t be too long. _

He rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine.”

Secretly, he was curious as to what the boy had in store for him.

\---

As they entered the basement, Hayden slid his jacket off.

"Ugh thank God! That room is so stuffy! Here, take off your jacket, get comfy."

He sat Matthew down in a chair and grabbed his phone.

He pulled a speaker from his bag and connected it, then hit play.

A song started flowing from the speaker, and Hayden moved lazily as he got into the vibe of the song.

_ "In the night you come to me, cuz I'm the one who knows who you are." _

Matthew watched intently as Hayden moved his hips from side to side, his eyes fixated on Matthew.

" _ Give me your confession sayin lately life's been tearing you apart." _

Matthew felt his heart rate speed up as Hayden danced, moving perfectly with the lyrics.

" _ Walk through the fire with you, cuz I know how it can hurt, being cut in two and afraid." _

Hayden suddenly jumped into a pose with his legs apart, letting his upper half do the work.

" _ So don't break! Sanctify my body with pain. Sanctify the love that you crave!" _

At this he used two fingers to lift up Matthew's chin, looking deep into his eyes.

" _ Oh, and I won't and I won't and I won't be ashamed! Sanctify my sins when I pray." _

Hayden returned to the position again, this time snarling his hips inward and making devil horns in his head with his fingers. He then stood up straight and put his hands together in mock prayer, winking at Matthew.

Matthew gulped. His father was  _ not _ going to like this.

\---

The song was nearing its end and Hayden had begun singing along.

Matthew was getting jittery now. Hayden noticed and straddled his lap.

Matthew was momentarily shocked by the boy's boldness, but was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Hayden grinding on him.

" _ You'll find redemption when all this is through. Father, forgive me for finding the truth." _

He held Matthew's face close to his, their lips just barely touching.

" _ Love takes its toll on me, I'm just like you. Maybe it's heavenly. Maybe it's heavenly!" _

Something in Matthew snapped then, and he grabbed the boy's hips. Hayden looked shocked but went with it, continuing to roll his hips against Matthew and moaning when Matthew joined in.

" _ So don't break! Sanctify my body with pain, sanctify the love that you crave!" _

"Oh, I will" Matthew muttered under his breath.

He slipped a hand under Hayden's shirt, flicking his nipple. Hayden whined, but Matthew growled, "keep going."

" _ Oh and I won't, and I won't, and I won't be ashamed! Sanctify my sins- when I pray…" _

Matthew was sucking on Hayden's neck now, with one hand hastily undoing the button on his jeans.

" _ Sanctify my body with pain, sanctify the love that you crave! Oh, and I won't, and I won't, and I won't be ashamed! Sanctify my sins when I pray." _

Once both their pants were off, Matthew wasted no time. He quickly thrust into Hayden, filling the boy up and causing a loud moan to tear through his throat.

"Oh, yessss. Mmmh. Matttt…"

Matthew ignored his noise, focused only on fucking into the boy as hard and as fast as he could. Hayden was practically bouncing on his lap now, his moans becoming just short of a scream.

Matthew kissed the boy, holding his bottom lip with his teeth and slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Hayden was slipping. He knew it. 

The song repeated on the speaker, but they didn't care. All they could hear was each other.

"Ohhh my God, Matthew I'm gonna- mmmh!"

Hayden tensed for a moment, his lips parted in a silent scream as Matthew railed him. Matthew barely even noticed them cum spurting from the boy's tip.

"Oh-oh-ohhhhh"

Hayden cried out from the overstimulation, but Matthew was focused on chasing his own release.

"Mmmmhhh…"

Finally. He buried himself deep inside of the boy, causing him to moan and tighten around him, milking him through his orgasm.

They sat there, panting and fatigued.

"Woah."

\---

Matthew hurried back upstairs, trying to look like he hadn't just committed a grave sin against the church.

Hayden took his time strolling up behind him, a smug look on his face.

"So did you like it?" Hayden asked Matthew as he gasped from the effort of running up two flights of stairs at the speed of sound.

"Like… what?" Matthew huffed.

"The dance! Was it good?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it was fine. Could be better though," Matthew said, turning to the boy.

Hayden beamed. "So I'll be seeing you again?"

Matthew glanced at his parents, who were still doing fellowship.

"Yeah, sure whatever."

Hayden quickly scribbled something down and handed it to Matthew.

"Gotta go. See you later, altar boy."

With one more wink, Hayden was off, leaving Matthew wondering if all that was real, and just what he was going to do now.

Matthew looked down at the paper in his hand. It was Hayden's number.

"Lord, forgive me."


	2. Why I Changed the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...you might want to read this.

Hey all! Kylie here. As you may have noticed I've changed this fic from fanfic to original work. Well, there's a reason for that.

To put it bluntly, I simply don't feel comfortable with writing that kind of fanfiction anymore. I feel uncomfortable with the knowledge that they could come across this at any time and feel disgusted by it. I don't like the idea that it may cause a rift or an awkwardness in some friendships. I've realized that using idols as props for my fantasies is wrong and gross and I feel just awful for doing it. So I'm just gonna be writing original stuff for now. You'll also probably see changes to the rest of my page.

I may possibly lose followers for this, but I was planning to make the shift from fanfic to original fiction at some point anyway :/

Anyways, I love y'all and stay safe! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in literal years rip  
> I hate public sex don't look at meeee  
> Also PLEASE listen to Sanctify it slaps so hard


End file.
